Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of internet voice communications, and, more particularly, to establishing electronically authenticated internet voice connections.
Many financial institutions (e.g., banks, credit card companies, insurance companies, etc) offer self-service information to customers via their company websites. Customers can log into online accounts to access transaction information, view statements, pay bills, etc. Sometimes customers want to speak to a customer service representative (CSR) about information shown in their online account. For example, a customer finds a transaction they do not recognize on an electronic credit card statement, so the customer calls a customer service phone number. When taking the call, the CSR verbally authenticates the customer's identity by asking the customer to provide shared secrets such as a mother's maiden name, the last four digits of the account holder's social security number, etc. The customer provided authentication information to the credit card company by logging into the online account with established credentials (e.g., a username and password) and by providing personal details during the call.